


[Podfic of] The Art of Stakeout

by exmanhater



Category: The Heat (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Ashburn's first few stakeouts in Boston include the musical stylings of Meat Loaf, opinions on food cart cuisine, seedy motels, and exploitation of naive rookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Stakeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095443) by [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2latPNb) [3.7 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 08:04 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
